


Release Me

by TheWalkingEvansworth



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: Bad Times at the El Royale - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth face claim, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Sex, pre Bad Times at the El Royale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingEvansworth/pseuds/TheWalkingEvansworth
Summary: Billy Lee before his time at the El Royale.He meets a young college co-ed named Adah (Adey) at a very fragile moment in her life. She's easy prey for a man like Billy, unable to see how dangerous he is.Her best friend never trusts him and does everything she can to protect Adey from the dangerous path that Billy is leading her down.(I hate summaries-let the story speak for itself!)





	1. Chapter 1

           

“Penny for your thoughts.”

               Adey was pulled back into the present by a deep soothing voice, with the slightest hint of a southern drawl that she couldn’t quite place. She looked up into the brightest, bluest eyes she’d ever seen, which was saying a lot because her entire family had blue eyes. He offered her a shiny penny and a friendly smile. He nodded encouragingly so she accepted the coin.

               “I don’t think anyone’s ever actually given someone a penny when they use that phrase.” Adey couldn’t help but smile back at the incredibly handsome stranger who was towering over her as she sat outside at a table underneath the shade of a large tree.

               “Well, that just seems dishonest. Saying you’d give someone something and not doing it.”

               “I never thought of it that way before.” Adey smiled again. “But that makes sense.”

               He smiled at her again. It was in a way that made her stomach clench but simultaneously calmed her too. It was a sensation she’d never experienced before.

“What are you doing sitting out here all by yourself?”

“I’m waiting for my best friend.”

“I see.” He smiled at her again. “Do you have a name?”

“Adey.” She replied.

               “That’s an unusual name.”

               Adey felt her cheeks burn and she looked down.

               “I like it.” He assured her, “Let me guess, you were named after someone.” His voice dripped with confidence.

Adey nodded shyly.

“I bet you were named for your Grandma, right?” he continued with a smile.

Adey met his eyes again, “I was. It’s short for Adah.”

“I like it. I’m Billy Lee.”

               “Do you go here?” she questioned, wondering if Lee was a middle name or his last name.

               “Adey!”

               They both turned and Adey saw her best friend, Meredith, hurrying towards them, an armload of books and WWII army backpack slung over her shoulders, also full. The backpack belonged to her father and she used it for everything.

               “I hope I see you around, Adey.”

               Adey looked back up at Billy and he gave her a wink before meandering away leaving Adey feeling incredibly disappointed that he was already leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who was that?” her best friend stared after him, her little button nose wrinkled up in disgust as she dropped her books and backpack on the table and pulled the headband off her head and readjusted it. Adey had always admired her best friend’s dark waist length waves. Adey’s hair was light and fine and it never grew long enough for her liking. It was just brushed her shoulders and she hated her bangs. But her mom said that bangs helped hide her chubby face. Meredith had high cheekbones and huge dark eyes with lashes so thick, she never needed mascara; her legs were long and muscular from years of running.

Meredith loved school and math was her favorite, in fact, that was her major. Adey loved the idea of school but it was a struggle for her. She didn’t like going to class or interacting with people. In fact, the only person she truly felt comfortable with, was her best friend. No one understood her or accepted her like her best friend did.

“Earth to Adey.”

                “Um. He said his name was Billy.”

                “I don’t like him.”

                “You don’t even know him.” For some reason, Adey felt defensive of the friendly stranger who had literally given her a penny for her thoughts.

                “You don’t either! And he wasn’t wearing any shoes.”

                “So.”

                “Something about him really bothered me. And I didn’t like his soul patch.” Meredith plopped across from her and started digging around in the contents of the khaki bag that was her constant companion for a pencil. Her notebook, planner and book was already piled in front of her.

                “I liked his facial hair.” Adey protested. She remembered thinking that his thick mustache and long sideburns were incredibly sexy and a compliment to his shaggy brunette hair.

                “What has gotten into you?” I mean, yeah, the dude had a nice body, but uh, button your shirt up much? And those jeans were slung dangerously low on his hips.”

                “Yeah.” Adey smiled again, remembering the way he’d smiled at her. She’d noticed all of those things too. It was the first time in a long time she’d noticed those kinds of things.  But on Billy, it was difficult to avoid.

His torso cut into an enticing V-shape that was clearly visible by the low slung faded jeans and the thin tan button down shirt he had been wearing and as Meredith pointed out, hadn’t bothered to button. Adey also noticed a silver chain with a charm on it that hung between his impossibly perfect pectoral muscles that led into the firmest abdominal muscles she’d ever seen. But she was even more struck by the attention he’d been paying to her, so his physicality hadn’t been what had overwhelmed her. It had been his kindness. Normally guys like that, or any for that matter, never paid any attention to her. And normally, that’s just how she wanted it.  

                “Is he a student?”

                “I guess.” Adey shrugged.

                “When I saw him talking to you, I came running over. I thought you’d be in a full blown panic attack. But you seem fine.”

                “He seemed different. I wasn’t scared of him.”

                “Well, I don’t like him.”

                “You don’t even know him.”

                “Neither do you.” She argued. “And you should be careful.”

                “He gave me a penny. It was sweet.”

                “Oh, well. Isn’t he a prince?” Meredith spat sarcastically.

                “I’ll probably never see him again. So let’s just drop it.” Adey didn’t know why she felt tears burn her eyes.  Meredith was used to attention. And despite Adey’s usual feelings on the matter, it did actually feel nice for once.

                “Adey, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…worry about you.”

                “I know you do. But I’m fine. I promise. Just help me with my algebra.” Adey wanted to drop the subject of the gorgeous stranger. And she probably would never see him again. As she said those words out loud, disappointment settled in the pit of her stomach. She tried to put the image of Billy Lee and his intoxicating blue eyes out of her mind as she got out her algebra notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll put a self harm and dissociation trigger warning for this chapter. This story is going to start dealing with some darker topics as we progress into what is going on with Adey.

                A few weeks had passed and Adey had resigned herself to the fact that she wasn’t going to cross paths with Billy Lee again. That brief meeting with him stirred something in her she didn’t know even existed and she felt utterly devastated with the thought that she wouldn’t see him again. It brought her a comfort, that her thoughts continually circled around that moment she shared with him. She hadn’t talked about him anymore with Meredith, with whom she normally shared everything. But for once, she didn’t think that Meredith would understand how this one encounter had moved her so much; how he had calmed the nightmares and flashbacks. How could her best friend understand, when she didn’t? But she was happy to take whatever break he had given her; however he had managed to do it.

                Adey’s mind was still wrapped up in Billy Lee’s blue eyes when she heard it. She was walking out of the science building and someone was playing music out on the quad. That song. She felt like she was being transported back in time. The room. The chenille print bed spread. The wall. The song. Adey’s heart was pounding against her chest. She finally found her footing and clutching her book to her chest she started to run. She kept running until her legs ached and her mind went blank. She was already on autopilot as sat under a large shade tree in a nearby park, staring blankly out in front of her.

                “Howdy.”

                Adey looked up at the sound of someone talking, his face a shadow, haloed by the sun. She didn’t know where she was or how long she’d been there, but something seemed familiar about the sound of his voice.

                Billy knelt down in front of her with a look of concern clouded his eyes as he studied her tear streaked face. “Adey?”  She was still frozen, locked by the terror she tried so hard to protect herself from. “Hey.” He smiled sweetly at her and gently rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek. “Come back to me, baby.”

                Adey looked at him and her eyes slowly focused on him while he spoke soothingly to her until she was finally back in the present. “Hey.” She finally said with a small smile, still feeling disoriented as she looked from him to her surroundings.

                “Hey.” He continued to stroke her face and then her hair. “Are you alright?”

She nodded but more memories flooded her mind and she bit her lip to fight back tears. She cleared her throat then shook her head, “I’m fine.” She took a deep breath then let it out slowly and gave him a smile, “I’m fine.”

                Billy stood up and offered her his outstretched hands then pulled her to her feet. “I know just the thing to cure whatever is troubling you.” He picked her discarded book off the ground the offered her his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook and he led her down the street. They walked for several blocks towards the downtown area, which in this town wasn’t very big, to an area just beyond the noise of downtown to a spot she wasn’t familiar with. There was a small diner sitting back from the road, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a large gravel area to park that backed up into a lush stretch of wooded land. The bright light of the neon sign was lit up even in the middle of the day.

                Adey noticed that Billy was barefoot again as they walked across the gravel, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He smiled at her as they approached the door, then held it open for her. He guided her over to a booth with thick teal leather bench seats, and a white and chrome table top. There was a teal juke box by the cash register outlined with teal and pink lights like the outline of the sign for the restaurant with the same ones that went around the counter and up by the ceiling.

                Adey took her seat and Billy slid into the one across from her. A waitress in a pale pink dress and white apron approached them and gave Billy a smile like she recognized him. He smiled back and gave her his order without even looking at the menu then looked expectantly over at Adey. “Order whatever you like.” He smiled sweetly. “My treat.”

                Adey felt so flustered that she didn’t even open her menu, “Um, the s…s..same.” She dropped her hands into her lap and began nervously picking at the cuticle on her thumb until it bled. Then she pressed her finger against it to try to get it to stop. She wasn’t used to having to eat in front of other people, except for Fiona. And the thought of having to do it in front of Billy was putting knots in her stomach.

                “Hey.” He reached his hands across the table to her. “It’s alright.” He promised her. He motioned with his hands to put hers on the table with his and she reluctantly did as he requested. There was a large patch of skin missing from her thumb where she had torn her cuticle off and though the bleeding had stopped, it was red and angry.

                “Did you do that to yourself?” he questioned, gently putting her hand in his and using his other hand to lightly brush his fingers over her knuckles.

                She bit down hard on her lower lip and looked away from him, feeling ashamed.

                He noticed the light pink skin on her other thumb where it was healing from the same thing and he lightly brushed over it with the pad of his thumb while he still gently held her hands. “Hey,” he said gently. “Look up at me.”

She shook her head, unwilling to do as he requested. He reached across the table and lifted her chin. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the warmth and compassion in his face. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, ok?”

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was surprised not to find Adey already waiting for her at their table. She went ahead and got her book and notebook out to get ready to study while she waited but after a few minutes passed, Meredith started to worry. However, because of the beautiful day there were quite a few people outside today, Meredith thought that might have sent Adey up to their room so she repacked her backpack and decided to head to their dorm room.

The dormitory where they stayed during the semester was one of the smallest on campus, only 5 stories high; and she and Adey were on the fourth floor. Theirs was still an all-female dorm even though their school had recently begun allowing co-ed living quarters. But both girls opted not to change where they had been staying since beginning college. This was their third semester and both girls enjoyed their neighbors and the atmosphere of the building and didn’t have any plans to change their living arrangements. Their room was rather small but they managed to make it homey. They opted for bunk beds to provide more space and set both their desks by the large window.

Both Meredith and Adey loved lying on their stomach’s on the avocado green shag rug in the middle of the floor and reading or listening to music. And the walls were covered with completed latch hook wall hangings that Adey loved to do mixed with posters of Meredith’s favorite horror movies.

Meredith dropped her backpack into one of two shiny yellow bean bag chairs in the middle of the room and then headed back out into the hallway. She wandered down to the common room, knowing that she would not find Adey there, but she didn’t know what else to do. One of their friends was in there watching a soap opera while doing her homework and smiled up at Meredith when she peeked her head in the room. “Hey Gloria, have you seen Adey?”

“No. She skipped English too.” Gloria replied.

“Ok. Thanks.” Meredith gave her a quick wave and hurried back down the hall. She tried not to worry as she grabbed her backpack and plopped into her desk chair.  

**************************

It was beginning to get dark when Billy walked Adey back to campus. He had slipped his hand into hers when they left the diner and it sent a shiver down her spine. The long walk back had been a quiet one, but the silence had been comfortable. But she had felt like such a chatterbox while they were at the diner, that she kept apologizing for how much she was talking; but Billy had kept smiling at her and urging her to talk to him. He promised her that he wanted to hear everything she had to say and kept encouraging her with his questions. Adey couldn’t explain it but she felt at ease with Billy. She felt safe.  Those weren’t emotions that she experienced often and her lips curled into a contented smile as she involuntarily squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand back in response, and Adey felt her cheeks get hot.

Once they were standing outside her dormitory on the sidewalk, Billy stopped walking but didn’t release her hand. And Adey was trying not to notice how the light from the street lamp was illuminating every contour of his chiseled, exposed body. Her mouth went dry as her heart began thumping against her chest. She was terrified that he was going to kiss her and equally terrified that he wasn’t. She continued to stare at the beads around his neck, unwilling and unable to make eye contact with him. She remembered that he was wearing a silver chain the first time they met as she continued to concentrate on his necklace. Her fingers itched to run over the beads but she refrained, instead, she continued to study the intricate detail and tiny imperfections in each wooden bead.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Billy’s thumb and forefinger gently grasp her chin. He smiled sweetly at her as he lifted her chin up towards his face and her eyes finally met his. She tried to smile back but his other hand had released hers and was now resting on her hip and he was bending towards her and that was all Adey couldn’t process anything else.

She automatically licked her lips before he pressed his mouth against hers. Billy briefly pulled away then pulled her lower lip into his mouth. The feel of the pressure of his lips pulling on hers and the way his facial hair gently tickled her mouth made her arms weak and heavy and shot an ache directly between her legs. He then gently prodded her mouth open and pushed his tongue against hers, before alternating between sucking on her lips then swirling his tongue around hers making her entire being tingle. He continued kissing her until her lips were swollen.

And then much to her disappointment, Billy was pulling away from her. He chuckled at the whimper of protest that inadvertently escaped her lips and he pressed his mouth to hers one last time. He pushed her hair away from her face and tucked a strand behind her ear. “This weekend?” Billy reminded her and Adey nodded, unable to speak. He kissed her softly again before pulling her into his arms, he kissed the inside of her hand then put the palm of her hand against his chest.


End file.
